onesparkfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wearetrees/VAGUE-Ashley Greene
VAGUE-Ashley Greene Ashley Greene is a well known actress.A hard worker getting parts like Wendy in Peter Pan starring Nickolas Krisofferson.She raised up her fame, after the performance winning awards like *Best Actress,*Best Performance.Now getting over the name of Wendy,Ashley came in today with skinny jeans and a tank top. So was it hard to get over a huge movie like Peter Pan? Hah! It was really cool in the moment,but now I just have to try and stay foucused and search for a new part.It was a huge part,and a lot of pressure.I didn't know if I would do it right,but if people say I did good.... It was an amazing cast! Was Nick hard to work with? No no no.He was an easy guy.He got in his part so much I was started to believe it.At times I bet he was a little uncomfortable because he had on tights all the time.I had to laugh the first time,but you get used to it.He was okay about it,he just wanted me to be comfortable.We had to do a lot of scenes were he would hold me,and I had to wrap my legs arouind him.He would get serious belive it or not.If he got it wrong the third time he was kinda ticked. So what about the kissing scenes?How were they? I am gonna blush!Some of the kissing was cute and easy,and the others were pretty intense.It was hard to keep like...shape with his body,because he went through a lot of acrobatic training.So he became very flexible,so his body would go one way and the other,I was trying stay with him.And it was really hard to do the scene were he kinda floated and I had to kiss him as he came over me.About the bed on floor thingy,we had the directer come over and direct us.He told Nick to kiss me,but barley like faint kiss me.And the first take was so ' 'not right.Like I had to talk him through it .He really couldn't get it down his mind was somewere else that day.And every one was laughing at me because they thought I was really whispering stuff,but I was telling him were to go Do you think there will be another Peter Pan You know I heard something like that,but no one has given me a script the rumors are not ture.It would be fun to get back on set and see what the producers have! I would love to work with Nick again! The story would be intresting though! But for now... What are your plans for the future? I want to be happy.I am happy were I am! I just want to work as being an actress. Are you dating?Cameron Lars,Nick? Funny you ask that! I don't know who I'm dating! I've know you guys...got a couple of pictures of me with Cameron but were taking it easy with each other.I don't want to be weird around him so we tend to just talk a lot with each other,and then we just have fun,go on vactions!Weird I know! Me and Nick are really close.We grew up together so I know everything about him.He is a flirt though,I tend to do it with him so.....yeah Category:Blog posts